herofandomcom-20200223-history
Axl Heck
'Axl Heck '''is one of the main protagonists and antagonists of ''The Middle. He is the oldest sibling of the Heck family and as such he believes this gives him everlasting right to torment Brick and Sue (mostly Sue). Lazy, overconfident and extremly full of himself. Axl constantly blames his parents the way his life is and openly calls them "the worst parents in the world" he longs to be independent form his family however when he does its discovered he can't survive without his parents and constantly visits his old home despite being a college boy. Season 1 "The Cheerleader", Axl is on the receiving end of one of Mike's classic punishments. "The Floating Anniversary", Axl gets his learner's permit. "The Trip", Brick gets a girlfriend, which becomes very stressful for him, so he enlists Axl's advice to break up with her. "The Block Party", Axl gives Sue the jersey since he felt sorry for her failing at yet another trial and reveals his softer side to Frankie's joy. "The Front Door", Frankie is fed up with Axl's attitude towards her and Mike, so, when he accidentally breaks down the front door, despite the fact that she has been nagging Mike to fix the door hinge for three months, she goes along with Mike to make Axl fix the door. "The Jeans", Mike buys Axl a cheap car. "Valentine's Day", Axl has shifting Valentine's plans involving girls, and he and two boyfriends wait at the Hecks' home expecting girls who never show. "The Break-Up", Axl has a seemingly normal girlfriend (Alexa Vega) who ultimately breaks up with. "Worry Duty", Axl gets back together with over-achieving Morgan, the girlfriend previously seen in The Break-up, whom Frankie now sees as annoying and controlling. Season 2 "The Quarry", When Axl is suspended for skipping school, Mike gets him a job at the quarry. "Halloween", Axl and his friends try to make their way to a haunted house, but their car breaks down en route. "Errand Boy", Axl tries to grow a beard. "A Simple Christmas", Elsewhere, Axl builds Brick an igloo, and along with Sue, they set out to defend it from the Glossners. "The Big Chill", Axl must take care of an infant doll for health class. "Valentine's Day ||", Axl starts dating a girl his parents aren't exactly pleased with. "Friends, Lies and Videotape", Axl shoots footage of his sexy biology teacher. "The Math Class", Sue and Axl consider helping their aunt find a time capsule she buried. "Spring Cleaning", Axl and Sue are caught dropping off items outside the thrift store after closing hours. "The Legacy", Frustrated by Axl's sloppiness, Mike keeps him from playing the final basketball game of the season, but then relents at the last minute "The Prom", After learning that Axl accidentally text-invited the wrong girl to prom and plans to solve the situation by standing her up, Frankie and Mike demand that he meet the girl face-to-face in a timely manner to gently break off the date – or face the music and take her to the big event. "The Bridge", Axl is pitted against friend Sean Donahue when a lifeguard position opens up at the local public pool. "Back to Summer", Axl hasn’t fulfilled his required 30 hours of community service. Season 3 "Hecking Order", Axl persuades Sue, a new freshman, to schedule a swim class that leaves her with little time for traveling through the hallway to her next class -- thus keeping her from stopping at Axl's locker and embarrassing him. "Major Changes", Axl freaks out when he discovers that Frankie walked out with his prized hat. "The Test", Axl hasn't studied for his PSATs, much to the dismay of Frankie, who fears for her son's future. "Bad Choices", Axl fakes sickness to get out of a test while trying to create a loophole that allows him to still attend an evening party. "Halloween II", Axl fakes sickness to get out of a test while trying to create a loophole that allows him to still attend an evening party. "Heck's Best Thing", Frankie and Mike worry that Axl will jeopardize his chances of winning a college athletic scholarship. When he becomes the perfect gentleman for the recruiter's visit but goes back to normal when he leaves, Mike and Frankie realize they only bring out their best behavior for other people and not their family. "The Play", Axl is punished for driving blindfolded on a dare from his buddies and spends his time flicking pennies "Year of the Hecks", Axl goes to great lengths to receive a revised grade of A on a paper he submitted long ago. "The Map", Axl eats Brick's school project (causing the usual chaos), and a delighted Sue discovers that a boy at school likes her. Personality Axl is hypocritical and sarcastic, he has shown many times to behave and act like a normal teenager. He relentlessly teases his siblings however this is mostly Sue and is incredibly lazy, normally preferring to lounge around in his house with just his underpants on. Though he does display more intelligence than he lets on, Axl obviously lacks the will to work and during college he was too lazy to even go to his classes, with all of his teachers urging him to drop out. He is also quite self-absorbed to where he boasts that he's "awesome" and naming his garage band "Axl and the Ax-Men." Axl constantly blames his parents for what goes wrong in his, as his family does not have the means to support him however Mike and Frankie actually give Axl the most attention out of all their children but this is mostly becuase he has the most potential. Though he is embarrassed by them and they do argue a lot, Axl and Frankie do love each other but can't never agree or must themselves up to say it. Though he yearned to be independent from his family, it's discovered that Axl can't survive without them even after leaving college he constantly made his way back home and even stole from them more than once. Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Teenagers Category:Insecure Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Mischievous Category:Dimwits